


Danganronpa V3: Everyones New Semester of Ruining Everything

by BirdmanWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdmanWrites/pseuds/BirdmanWrites
Summary: -Piano Freak added 15 users to the group-Piano Freak: Hello Everybody!Luminary: niceXx_DILDOGIRL69420_xX: WHATS UP ASSHOLESLuminary: nevermindFresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: this is going to be a disasterFresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: and I am 100% here for it





	Danganronpa V3: Everyones New Semester of Ruining Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unoriginal, but I'm having fun, and isn't that what truly matters?
> 
> Kaede Akamatsu: Piano Freak  
> Rantaro Amami: LimeBoy  
> Kirumi Toujou: Kirumi  
> Ryouma Hoshi: Ryoma Hoshi  
> Korekiyo Shinguji: Wine Kork  
> Tenko Chabashira: I AM A LESBIAN  
> Angie Yonaga: Kami-Sama is proud  
> Gonta Gokuhara: Gonta  
> Miu Iruma: Roombass  
> Kaito Momota: Luminary  
> Kokichi Ouma: Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly  
> Kiibo: Mr Robotto  
> Tsumugi Shirogane: Anime4Lyf  
> Shuuichi Saihara: Saihara  
> Maki Haruakwa: Shut up  
> Himiko Yumeno: Sleepy Mage

**-Piano Freak created group “HPA Class 79 Group Chat”-**

**-Piano Freak added 15 users to the group-**

Piano Freak: Hello Everybody!

Luminary: nice

Xx_DILDOGIRL69420_xX: WHATS UP ASSHOLES

Luminary: nevermind

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: this is going to be a disaster

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: and I am 100% here for it

Saihara: iruma please change your username

Shut up: I'm announcing here and now that I want nothing to do with this

Shut up: So if anyone pings me there will be dire consequences

**-Shut up is now away.-**

Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: **@Shut up**

Limeboy: **@Shut up**

Roomba: **@Shut up**

Wine Kork: **@Shut up**

Shut up: Okay Ouma and Iruma- were expected

Shut up: But Shinguuji and Amami? I'm disappointed.

Limeboy: I'll be honest I just wanted to join in

Wine Kork: You are not one to get angry often, Harukawa-san, so to see it would be interesting

Shut up: Okay im leaving

Shut up: Don't @ me

**-Shut up is offline.-**

Kirumi: Iruma.

**-Kirumi has changed Xx_DILDOGIRL69420_xX's username to Roomba-**

Roomba: BITCH

Roomba: IM MIU FUCKIN IRUMA

Kirumi: I refuse to read that username everytime you speak.

**-Roomba has changed their username to Roombass-**

Piano Freak: Lets just settle for that before she makes it worse

Kirumi: I am used to cleaning up messes, but cleaning up a chat is a new experience.

Piano Freak: Out of curiosity Kirumi, how do you clean things so well?

Kirumi: The staff let me access the high power cleaning tools they have, I am a maid after all.

Roombass: tf is a high power cleaning tool

Kirumi: _extreme_carpet_cleaning.mp4_

Limeboy: Yo that's actually cool as shit

Kirumi: It's called a steam cleaner.

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: hey maybe with this we can finally clean iruma-chans carpet

Roombass: heeeee!

Wine Kork: Did

Wine Kork: Did you just shriek

Wine Kork: THROUGH TEXT?

A Luminary (in my face): korekiyo “wine kork” shinguji, killed by shriek in text form

Mr Robotto: I hate to disrupt you all but it has said "Saihara is typing" for a while now

Luminary: oh shit yea

Luminary: what are you doin man

Roombass: is he

Roombass: you know

Piano Freak: IRUMA-SAN I'M DELETING THAT 

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: DASASFASF

Shut up: I looked over to this chat, and was immediately reminded of why that is an awful idea.

Anime4Lyf: That's...

Limeboy: ive travelled the world but i honestly don't think i have ever heard anything so disgusting in my life

Wine Kork: I find great entertainment in watching humanity and even I am not sure if this is something I want to bear witness to.

Ryoma Hoshi: hey can I go back to jail

Sleepy Mage: I don't have the mp for this

**-Sleepy Mage has left the group-**

I AM A LESBIAN: YUMENO NO!

**-I AM A LESBIAN has added Sleepy Mage to the group-**

Saihara: sorry! I got distracted staring at that video!

Saihara: why is everyone being quiet

Saihara: did I say something wrong

Saihara: oh.

Saihara: what did she say.

Piano Freak: wHO WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT DEBUSSY?

Anime4Lyf: Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru

Limeboy: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Limeboy: i want the shoes

Saihara: What?

Limeboy: the shoes

Mr Robotto: Amami, are you okay?

Limeboy: Th 

Limeboy: SHOES

Limeboy: BUY THE SHOES

**-Ryoma Hoshi has kicked Limeboy from the chat-**

Ryoma Hoshi: hes high and im not dealing with highmami

Sleepy Mage: I feel like theres a story here

Wine Kork: There is, would you like me to enlighten you?

Ryoma Hoshi: Dont You Fucking Dare

Wine Kork: Why not? It is a rather humorous story.

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: holy shit

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: you can find things funny??

Piano Freak: I'm curious, but it's definitely morbid curiosity.

**-Shut up is online-**

Shut up: is this the story i think it is?

Wine Kork: Yes.

Ryoma Hoshi: yes

Shut up: tell it

Shut up: its the one time amami did anything entertaining

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: hes not even here and harukawa-chans bullying him

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: how low can you go

Wine Kork: I shall tell the story.

Wine Kork: One evening, Amami was intoxicated.

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: great story starter there man.

Wine Kork: Refrain from interrupting me again, or face the consequences.

Wine Kork: I was escorting him back to his room, as I didn't trust him to go there himself.

Roombass: shitguji gettin some ASS

Wine Kork: I'll have you know that I don't think of anyone in that way Iruma, now please be silent.

Wine Kork: At some point, Amami ran off.

Luminary: he RANTARO’D off

**-Wine Kork has blocked Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly-**

**-Wine Kork has blocked Roombass-**

**-Wine Kork has blocked Luminary-**

Luminary: HOLY SHIT

Piano Freak: SHINGUUJI

Wine Kork : They Were Warned.

Wine Kork: Anyway, 

Wine Kork: I was walking Amami back to his room, when Hoshi happened to walk by.

Wine Kork: Amami tailed after him without me noticing

Wine Kork: And then I heard Harukawa ask what he was doing.

Wine Kork: I turn around, and see Amami has picked Hoshi up, and started to pet him.

Piano Freak: wHAT

Sleepy Mage: dgsfhshadhahd

Wine Kork: In his …State… he had mistaken Hoshi for a cat and went to pet him.

Ryoma Hoshi: do you have any idea how jarring that was

Ryoma Hoshi: to suddenly be lifted up and pet

Ryoma Hoshi: WITH NO PRIOR WARNING

Sleepy Mage: dont get mad about this

Ryoma Hoshi: what are you doing

**-Sleepy Mage changed Ryoma Hoshi’s name to Ryomnya-**

Ryomnya: .

Ryomnya: fine.

Sleepy Mage: yay!!

Ryomnya: Nut.

Luminary: SHSHRAHFAHFAHDAHAHESFAFFDSAGG

Roombass: ASDSFADSDADADDAFADSFADADAAD

Ryomnya: **_BUT*****_**

Piano Freak: OH MYGOD

Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly: HOSHI-CHAN IS A FURRY

**-Ryomnya has banned Fresh Pineapple Chunks in Jelly from the group-**

Ryomnya: Dont Let Him Back In.

I AM A LESBIAN: this is the only time tenko will ever agree with a degenerate

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just a fun group chat with the v3 cast done for a laugh.


End file.
